


Unlucky In Love

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony falls head over heels for Becca a girl he meets in a bar, but one BIG problem stands in the way!





	1. Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: The start of something new!  


* * *

Tony sat down with another beer after another long day at work, he turned to McGee who was gazing around the room, " So Probie, I heard you slept in the coffinn last week? Pretty hinky huh?". McGee shot Tony a look that said don't even go there. Tony was quizing McGee about his relationship with Abby the forensic scientist. McGee looked away remembering how embarresed he had been when Special Agent Gibbs had found out, he knew he would never hear the end of it. 

The two sat in silence, as Tony glanced around the room he noticed the bar was pretty much empty apart from a group of guys making a rucious The girl had mid-length straight brown hair, about 5"5 and looked as if she was in her early twenties. DiNozzo felt his heart beat faster, he was used to chatting up girls and playing the ladies man, he wanted to go and speak to her, but for the firt time in....as far back as Tony could remember he felt nervous. Tony turned to McGee who was admiring the girl in a slightly more obvious way than Tony- his jam had almost hit the floor. WACK! "Owww, DiNozzo, what was that for?" Tony didn't answer though, it was a superiority thing that he had gotten used to, he knew he had no chance with a girl when Tony was around.

They watched the girl approach the bar, " Hey Jimmy, hows things?" The girl chatted away to the barman while he poured drinks. Jimmy, the barman went through the back and Tony felt this was his only oppurtunity to speak to her alone. He gulped down the rest of his beer and loosened his tie and top button and began to stroll casually over to the bar. As he did the girl faced him and winked, she turned and picked up a couple of drinks and made her way back to her marine buddies. She had been eyeing up Tony all night from between the group she was with. WOW, she thought! 

She went back to the bar, " Hey there gorgeous, I'm Becca", Tony was lost for words, but managed to say "Tony" and they shook hands. "Can I get you and your friend over there a drink?", as she pointed to McGee who was in the corner looking lost. "Emm... we're ok thanks tho. So are you with any of those guys?", Tony began to go slightly red and Becca laughed, "Several actually! Nah... only kidding. I work with these guys, they're more like brothers to me. What's it got to do with you anyway?", Becca smiled in a cheeky sort of way. Tony was beginning to relax and smiled " Just curious thats all". They chatted for atleast 15 mins more about this and that.

"Thats $34.50 Becca", Jimmy said trying to avoid interupting. "Here you go, keep the change, thanks", Becca replied handing over $40. Beccas faced dropped slightly, "Gees... sorry I gotta go, i gotta long way to travel tonight".

"It was really nice meeting you tonight Tony", she paused and leaned in towards him and kisssed him on the cheek. "Might see you around sometime, I hope,bye". Tony sat there and shock, he had no idea what to do or say. Why hadn't he asked for her number?!

Becca had returned to the group she was with and recieved a couple of pats on the back- "pretty slick there kid", as she moved into the crowd. "Well if one of you girls weren't going to hit on him, then why shouldn't I?" They all laughed, they knew she was winding them up. "Anyway I'm heading to my uncles now, don''t want to get back there too late. Will see you all tomorrow at 1, bye", and with that Becca made her way out of the group. As she made her way to the door, she looked across at the table where Tony was sitting telling McGee all about his chat with her, she winked at him and smiled and then left the bar.


	2. Home Sweet Home

"Well Jethro, you've pissed off the FBI, you really are a b..b...", 

"Bastard?"

"Well yeah". 

Jethro Gibbs and FBI agent Tobias Fornell were sat in the basement of Jethros house. Gibbs and Fornell ahd first met on Air Force One, they had pissed each other off on several occasions since, he really was a bastard Gibbs thought to himself. ever since then, Gibbs and Fornell had worked mutually on a few cases, which nearly always ended up with them drinking in Gibbs basement, tonight was one of those nights.

"Well atleast we caught him Tobias", said Gibbs.

"Caught who?", said Becca at the top of the stairs.

Jethro met Becca at the bottom of the stairs, and they hugged. "So hows my favourite niece doing?", "Jethro, I'm your only niece!" They all laughed as becca walked towards Tobias, he reached out to shake her hand but she pulled him closer for a hug. Becca had always gotten along with Tobias- sometimes better than her uncle did. "What are you two doing down here? Don't tell me your building a boat in your basement too?", Becca joked.

Fornell laughed, " No, not yet my wife wouldn't let me". Jethro smirked, she didn't seem to mind when she was married to me". They all laughed, Tobias had married Jethros second wife, but they it never seemed to bother them and i had never got in the way of them working together, but Jethro on occasion liked to joke about it.

"Well, I best be off, was good seeing you kid. I'll see you at the conference in DC next week Jethro". They all said their goodbyes and Becca sat down at one end of the boat, while Jethro sat at the other.

"How've you been?", Becca asked. This was always the first question she asked after she had been away for a few months and always the answer was the same, "where do I start?". Becca picked up a bottle of alcohol and poured two glasses, handing one to Jethro. Becca took a swip, "From the beginning Jethro". They stayed there, working on the boat until the early hours of the morning.

.... Tony arrived home after walking around for several hours. He couldn't get Becca out of his head.He didn't mind that he had come home alone, he was frustrated that he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to even ask for her number. He began to empty his pockets, he pulled out his loose change and a piece of paper which was folded neatly. He couldn't remember putting the paper there, so he unfolded it to reveal small, neat handwriting, He leaned back and collapsed onto the bed and couldn't help but smile, on the piece of paper was a name and a phone number;

Becca 07132665702 call me x


End file.
